1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light patterning device and method of using the same.
2. Background Art
A patterning device is used to pattern incoming light. A static patterning device can include reticles or masks. A dynamic patterning device can include an array of individually controllable elements that generate a pattern through receipt of analog or digital signals. The algorithm used to control the dynamic patterning device, so that its individually controllable elements are in a proper state to form a desired pattern, is called a rasterization algorithm or optical rasterization algorithm. Example environments for use of the patterning device can be, but are not limited to, a lithographic apparatus, a projector, a projection display apparatus, or the like.
Pattern information for the dynamic patterning device is generated from the pattern data of a static patterning device. For instance, dynamic patterning devices are used to emulate masks used in optical lithography. Since the pattern information used to control the dynamic patterning device is based on the pattern data of a static patterning device, the performance of the dynamic patterning device is artificially constrained by the limitations of the static patterning device. For example, manufacturing constraints considered in the fabrication and use of the static patterning device are imposed on the dynamic patterning device.
However, the dynamic patterning device behaves differently than the static patterning device, and is not inhibited by the same constraints as the static patterning device. Further, the various types of dynamic patterning devices have different operational characteristics, which are not taken into account when using the pattern data from the static patterning device to control the dynamic patterning device. All this can lead to a reduction in the effectiveness of the dynamic patterning device to form desired patterns on the object.
Therefore, what is needed is a system and method to generate pattern data used by a dynamic patterning device. The generated pattern data should not limit the performance of the dynamic patterning device based on constraints that only apply to static patterning devices.